Meta Knight (Ultimate)
|le personnage en général|Meta Knight}} Meta Knight est un combattant vétéran introduit dans Brawl. Il porte le numéro 27. Obtention * Il apparaît comme 38ème adversaire après un combat en mode groupe. * Finir le Mode Classique avec un personnage de la colonne Link après avoir affronté Simon. * Le sauver dans La Lueur du monde. Dans les deux premiers cas, il doit ensuite être vaincu dans Halberd. Différences avec Esthétique * Son costume alternatif basé sur Galacta Knight est plus ressemblant. Attaques spéciales * Il a un nouveau Smash final. Mises à jour * 1.1.0 ** Son attaque rapide finit un peu plus tard. (33 images au lieu de 32) * 7.0.0 ** Son bouclier est plus grand. Attaques center|500px Esthétique et animations Costumes alternatifs Art Meta Knight Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight blanc Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight rouge Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight vert Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight noir Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight rose Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight rose blanc Ultimate.png Art Meta Knight gris Ultimate.png Conversation Metal Gear Conversation Kid Icarus Entrée en scène Apparaît en tourbillonnant dans sa cape avant de prendre une pose. Poses d'inactivité * Regarde les alentours avant de fendre l’air. * Tient sa cape devant lui. Provocations * Tourbillonne dans sa cape. * Donne des coups d'épée dans le vide en disant "Fight me!". * Déploie ses ailes en disant "Come!". Poses de victoire Son thème de victoire est un arrangement propre à lui du thème de victoire dans Kirby's Dream Land, utilisé depuis . * Donne des coups d'épée et pose en disant "Come back when you can put up a fight!" avant de disparaître. * Vole et atterrit en posant en disant "You have much yet to learn!". * Donne un coup d'épée puis pose en disant "Victory is my destiny!". Modes de jeu La Lueur du monde Bien qu'absent de la cinématique, Meta Knight est présent avec les autres combattants sur la falaise. Il se fait enlever par Kilaire, puis copier et manipuler par des Esprits. Durant sa captivité, il est ensuite repris par Sumbra. Il peut être trouvé captif dans la Dimension mystère. Combats d'Esprits Mode Classique : Le Côté obscur de la guimauve Meta Knight affronte des personnages accompagnés par une autre version. La musique de son générique est "Meta Knight's Revenge". Autres modes Classique * 20px|lien=Mario (Ultimate) : Mario affronte des adversaires sur leurs niveaux respectifs. Il affronte Kirby, Meta Knight et Roi DaDiDou dans un chacun pour soi au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Fox (Ultimate) : Fox affronte des personnages faisant des voyages spatiaux. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Sheik (Ultimate) : Sheik affronte des adversaires masqués. Elle affronte Meta Knight au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Pichu (Ultimate) : Pichu affronte des adversaires poids légers sur des stages en hauteur. Il affronte Kirby et Meta Knight au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Roy (Ultimate) : Roy affronte des personnages épéistes. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 2. * 20px|lien=Ike (Ultimate) : Ike affronte des personnages portant du noir comme son rival, le Chevalier Noir. Il affronte Kirby violet et Meta Knight violet au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Diddy Kong (Ultimate) : Diddy Kong affronte des antagonistes avec l'aide du héros de leur série pour référencer la mécanique de duo des jeux Donkey Kong Country. Il s'allie avec Kirby au stage 5 pour affronter Meta Knight et DaDiDou. * 20px|lien=R.O.B. (Ultimate) : R.O.B. affronte des personnages n'ayant pas de visage visible. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 1. * 20px|lien=Ryu (Ultimate) : Ryu affronte des adversaires en combat d'endurance pour référencer sa série. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 6, qui représente Vega. * 20px|lien=Cloud (Ultimate) : Cloud affronte des adversaires sur des véhicules. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 3. * 20px|lien=Bayonetta (Ultimate) : Bayonetta affronte des adversaires ailés. Elle affronte Meta Knight au stage 5, qui représente Lumen masqué. * 20px|lien=Ridley (Ultimate) : Ridley affronte des adversaires ayant un vaisseau spatial. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 5. * 20px|lien=Joker (Ultimate) : Joker affronte des personnages sombres avant de pouvoir s'allier avec une version purifiée. Il affronte Meta Knight au stage 4, qui apparaît ensuite comme allié au stage 5. Anecdotes * Meta Knight est un des seuls personnages avec des yeux sur son icône, les autres étant Kirby, Captain Falcon, Sonic et R.O.B.. Galerie Vidéo Présentation Meta Knight Ultimate Images Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 1.jpg Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 2.jpg Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 3.jpg Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 4.jpg Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 5.jpg Profil Meta Knight Ultimate 6.jpg Profil Ike Ultimate 3.jpg|Profil Image site Ultimate 26.jpg|Site Profil Alucard Ultimate 2.jpg|Site Fausse balle Smash Ultimate 1.jpg|Super Smash Blog Fausse balle Smash Ultimate 2.jpg|Super Smash Blog Félicitations Meta Knight Ultimate.png|Félicitations Série Kirby Ultimate.jpg|Compte Twitter Nintendo Catégorie:Personnages (Ultimate) Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Univers Kirby Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate